


The Death of Me

by MoriartyMastermind



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, this was written on my phone, ughhh i made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyMastermind/pseuds/MoriartyMastermind
Summary: Most people are either born, or soon earn two names tatooed on either wrist, one of your soulmate and one of the person that will eventually kill you. There is no way to tell who is who.Leonard Snart had the same name on both wrists.





	The Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> [I've had this on tumblr for a while.](http://moriarty-mastermind.tumblr.com/tagged/I-wrote-this-on-my-phone-so-sorry-if-there-are-mistakes) I figured I should post it here.

Leonard Snart felt the burn of the names at 18, in the middle of a heist. He didn’t bother to look. Only later that night did he take a peak beneath his cuffs and see the names. Identical on each wrist, in neat print.

Bartholomew Allen.

His soulmate would kill him? How? Why? He couldn’t let himself bother to think. His soulmate would be a newborn baby, there’s a chance they’d never even meet. And the marks…the names aren’t always certain.

Sometimes the concept of death, and whoever ‘kills’ you is very random. The person you contracted a disease from, the nurse who failed to resuscitate you from death, the orderly who didn’t check on you during the night.

They weren’t always your enemy, but they were always, whether in a round about way or not: the reason for your death.

Len had never bothered to search for the name, he didn’t care if they were his soulmate. The fact Bartholomew killed him meant Len didn’t _want_ to meet him. Bartholomew meant nothing, he told himself over and over. Bartholomew Allen is your reckoning and you have no obligation to ever know him.

But then the Flash came around, and maybe it was an instinct- but Len automatically felt drawn to the hero. The Streak, the Scarlet Speedster that was a pain in his ass but nevertheless drew his attention. He sated Len’s perpetual boredom.

It made sense for him to want to get a name out of the equation.

When he first heard the name, “Barry Allen” out of Cisco’s mouth he had thought it was a joke. A ploy.

“You think because you got a glimpse of my wrists you can fool me, kid?” Len snarled. He never meant to kill Dante, or permanently damage him, but the surge of rage he felt almost fostered that.

“W-What?” Cisco shook his head. “No! No man I’m not lying! Barry is going to kill you?” The last sentence was almost whispered. It was the obvious thought, of course he wasn’t the soulmate.

Little did he know it was both.

And so Len let Cisco go, the Flash tracked him down and they made a deal. Then he brought up the subject.

“By the way, Barry…why haven’t you mentioned the name on your wrist yet?”

He seemed startled for a moment.

“I don’t know,” Barry was honest. Out in the woods. In the open. Anything could happen.

“And am I the one meant to kill you? Or am I your soulmate?” Len stalked closer to Barry. He didn’t care much about keeping away anymore, because the man was beautiful and his actions were goddamned addictive. He was close to him now, just a bit too close.

“I- The other name on my wrist.” Barry began slowly, “It’s my own name. You can’t be your own soulmate.”

“But you can be the death of yourself,” Len began slowly. “I guess that makes two people you’re meant to kill, Bartholomew Allen.”

“What?”

Len slowly put down his cuffs and showed off the identical names. Then put his arms down and spoke close, almost against Barry’s cheek. “Quite the pickle? Isn’t it?”

“It is,” Barry said. His cheeks red.

“What to do with me now Scarlet?”

Barry made the move to kiss. Deep, slow, surprisingly unfrenzied.

And that was that. The relationship that was never meant to be, but happened anyway. A deep love that seemed timeless, and secret. Something meant to be protected.

And when Len was recruited by the Legends, when he was ready to stay behind and destroy the Oculus... When he knew just then that if it weren’t for Barry Allen, he would have never sacrificed himself. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

“There are no strings on me.”


End file.
